Mario's Big Promise
by Punisher 2002
Summary: Mario makes a promise to Peach. Read to find out what type of promise he made. PG to be safe.


_Punisher 2002:Mario and company are copyrighted to Nintendo.  Please read review and I do accept flames._

Mario's Big Promise

            One early morning, the sun was shinning brightly, Mario got out of his Pipe house.  Stretching out his muscles, he looked at the crystal clear blue sky.  Then he left for Peach's castle, which wasn't far a way.  Each step he took, he got closer to his only true love.  While walking towards the castle, he thought about her.  Her long golden blonde hair, her deep sapphire blue eyes, and her rosy pink checks made her beautiful.  She was a goddess in his eyes.  He gave a long sigh, and then he realized he was there.

"Mario!" yelled a heavenly voice.  It was Peach's voice.  She ran towards him in her famous pink dress.

"Hello Peach.  How are you this fine day?" asked the Mushroom Kingdoms' hero.

"I'm fine Mario.  How are you?  Do you want anything?" asked the Princess softly.

"I'm fine too Peach.  I was wondering do you want escort me to Yo'ster Isle?" said Mario calmly.  He hoped that she would say yes because he had something big planned there.

"Of course Mario.  I would love to come with you," answered Peach happily.  With that said both of them left the castle, hand in hand.

            The walk was beautiful; no longer was it infested with goombas and koopa troopas.  (They were gone after Bowser died, his family left Mushroom Kingdom for good.)  Various travelers also walked along the path Mario and Peach took.  They, Mario and Peach, waved greetings to them while walking.  Red, green and blue flowers surrounded the gravel trail.  Mario felt happy but also nervous at the same time.  However, Peach didn't notice his nervousness, but she was happy as well.

"Mario?" questioned the Princess.

"Yes Peach," said Mario.

"Remember the time Bowser kidnapped me and trapped me in my own castle.  Well, I was worried that you would get hurt," said Peach.

"Yes, but I knew I wouldn't get hurt at all.  I also remember the cake too.  It was a good cake," Mario said, he also laughed afterwards.  Peach just smiled at that remark.  Mario always made her smile, even when times seemed rough, he always found something to make her smile.  Mario saw the ferry in the distance and soon, he knew, his nerves would calm down or be destroyed.

On the small white and red ferry, Peach and Mario waited quietly.  The ferry mushroom person, who had a blue and white hat, walked around and gathered their tickets.  It was a short ride, but for Mario it felt like an eternity.  His hat blew off his head, but Peach had caught it.  She passed his hat back to him while blushing softly.  He smiled back at her.  Mario had seen the blush.

"Yo'ster Isle!" called the ferry mushroom person, ruining the moment.  Both, Mario and Peach, walked off the ferry once again theirs meeting each other.

Mario saw Yoshi and he waved at him, Peach did the same too.  Yoshi showed them a beach, which had a picnic blanket and basket.  After that Yoshi left, he had things to do.  Mario sat down and motioned for Peach.  She followed his movements exactly but did it more gracefully than Mario.

"Mario, this is so beautiful," said Peach happily.  She clapped her hands once and tilted her head to her left side a little.

"I know it is.  But I know someone that is more beautiful than this place,' said Mario, placing his right hand in his pocket. 

"Who Mario, who?" asked Peach.

"Well, she has blonde hair which can be mistaken for gold.  She also has sapphire blue eyes that show her kindness and she is also sitting right beside me," said Mario, while he pulled out a navy blue box.

"Peach, I love you, and I have always loved you since we met.  Would you do me the honor of marrying you?" asked Mario, on one knee.  The box was opened and a diamond ring was inside of the box.  The air around them was tense, Peach was still surprised and Mario was waiting for the answer.

"Yes!  Mario, I say yes!" yelled Peach while she hugged him.  After the hug, Mario took the ring out of the box and placed it on Peach's left ring finger.  It sparkled in the noonday sun, while it rested on Peach's finger.  The ring symbolized Mario and Peach's love to each other and also what will happen in the future.


End file.
